Saxon Huxley
|birth_place = London, England, UK |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Hartlepool, England |billed = Hartlepool, England |trainer = Lance Storm Brian Kendrick Marty Jones |debut = 2010 |retired = }} Ross Cooke (1 February 1988) is a British professional wrestler currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) on the NXT UK brand under the ring name Saxon Huxley. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2012-present) Huxley made his debut on the independent circuit between 2009 and 2010. Since 2012, he has officially worked throughout the British, European and American promotions including Great Bear Promotions, Brian Kendrick's Wrestling Pro Wrestling, Apex Pro Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Allstars, Italian Championship Wrestling, Main Event Wrestling, TNT Extreme Wrestling, Grapple Wrestling, PROGRESS Wrestling, True Grit Wrestling and others. He won his first title while in RISE Underground Pro Wrestling on 8 April 2017, defeating Jason Prime to win the RISE Championship. He won his second title the following year while in True Grit Wrestling on 20 January 2018, winning the TGW Championship Tournament defeating BA Rose, David Graves and Luke Menzies in a Four-Way Elimination match, to become the first-ever TGW Champion. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2017-present) Saxon made his WWE debut on 14 January during the opening night of the 2017 WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament. He was eliminated in the first round by Sam Gradwell. Huxley teamed with Tucker in dark match, defeating Dan Moloney & Nathan Cruz. On 6 May during the tournament, Huxley teamed with Akira Tozawa to defeat The Brian Kendrick & Tony Nese. The following night on 7 May where he was defeated in a dark match by Tyson T-Bone. On 12 May Huxley teamed with Trent Seven & Tyler Bate to defeat James Drake, Joseph Conners & Pete Dunne in a six-man tag match. During the 8 November WWE show in Leeds, Yorkshire, England, Huxley teamed with Sam Gradwell in a tag match lost to Trent Seven & Tyler Bate. Huxley returned to WWE during a house show on 17 May 2018 in Newcastle, England, teaming with Joseph Conners & Tyson T-Bone in a six-man tag match won by Mark Andrews, Tyler Bate & Wolfgang. NXT UK (2018-present) As of 28 July Huxley began appearing on the newly-formed NXT UK brand, beginning with a singles match lost to Trent Seven. During the following day NXT UK tapings, Huxley teamed with Sam Gradwell in a tag match lost to Moustache Mountain (Trent Seven & Tyler Bate). During the 25 August NXT UK Tapings, Huxley teamed with Joseph Conners in defeating Amir Jordan & Kenny Williams in a tag match. On the following day of tapings, Huxley lost to Joseph Conners in singles action. On that same day of tapings, Huxley teamed with Conners in a tag match lost to Flash Morgan Webster & Mark Andrews. Two months later, Huxley returned for 13 October NXT UK Tapings, during which he lost a dark match to Eddie Ryan. The following night during the 14 October NXT UK Tapings, Huxley teamed with Tyson T-Bone in a tag match lost to team Moustache Mountain (Trent Seven & Tyler Bate). He finished the year appearing on the 26 December episode of NXT UK, teaming with Tyson T-Bone in a tag match defeating Jack Starz & Tucker. Huxley returned during the 16 January 2019 episode of NXT UK, losing a match against Ligero. During the March and June episodes of NXT UK, Huxley resumed his tag team with T-Bone, competing in tag matches against Amir Jordan & Kenny Williams and The Hunt. On 16 June during the third night of the 2019 NXT At Download in Leicestershire, England, Huxley lost a singles match against Damian Priest. Later during the event, Huxley teamed with Tyson T-Bone in a tag match lost against team Imperium. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Desolation Peak ''(Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack drop) ** Running Powerslam * '''Signature moves' ** Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver ** Spear ** Stun Gun ''(Flapjack dropped into a hangman) ** Cloverleaf ** Multiple backbreaker combinations *** Pendulum backbreaker *** Double underhook backbreaker * '''Entrance Music' ** "The Man Who Sold the World" by Nirvana ** "How Soon Is Now?" by The Smiths * Nicknames ** "The Muscle Cat" Championships and accomplishments *'RISE Underground Pro Wrestling' :*RISE Championship (1 time) *'True Grit Wrestling' :*TGW Championship (1 time, current) External links * Profile * Profile * Twitter * Instagram * Tumblr Category:1988 births Category:2010 debuts Category:English wrestlers Category:Pro Wrestling Holland alumni Category:Living people Category:Apex Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Brian Kendrick's Wrestling Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Great Bear Promotions alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Allstars alumni Category:Megaslam Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Italian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Wrestling alumni Category:Grapple Wrestling alumni Category:TNT Extreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE NXT UK current roster Category:RISE Underground Pro Wrestling alumni